


May I have some more?

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Erestor really likes that cake. Glorfindel is going to find out why.





	May I have some more?

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-01-06 06:56am to 07:02am

"I've never seen you eat so much." Glorfindel stated with disbelief, eyeing the remains of a formerly complete cake.

"You've never been here when the cook prepared one of these. They're delicious." Erestor smiled, then took a small piece between two fingers and held it in front of Glorfindel's mouth. "Taste." 

When the golden-haired elf did, he couldn't resist nipping at the advisor's fingers, stealing the last crumps. "That is delicious!" 

A chuckle met his exclamation. "Sometimes you should simply listen."

An impish grin surfaced on Glorfindel's face. Letting two fingers 'walk' towards the plate, he asked: "May I have some more?"


End file.
